


Falling

by Siver



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: She falls. He catches. There is no question.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Done for The 100 Multifandom Challenge on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Fall.
> 
> Can't say I ever expected to write anything for Shovel Knight but between this challenge and staring at my current Shovel Knight wallpaper this tiny thing happened. Those campfire scenes are just lovely.

Crickets chirp. A lone owl can be heard lost among the trees. The sounds of the night wrap around the pool of warmth created by the crackling campfire. Wilderness stretches out dark and deep around this fire lit oasis. It’s a temporary reprieve, a place of safety.

The lone figure rests against a convenient log, the light glinting off his armour. Another day is done and now another night is to be faced. Some pass quickly, and he wakes, greeted by the early morning sun and prepares to set off for another day of travel and hope.

Some are more difficult.

The world fades to a blank expanse as he nods off and he knows what’s coming. It happened and it happens again and again.

She fell.

She falls now.

A part of him knows this place of dreams, a place in which actions will make no difference. He knows. It doesn’t matter.

She falls and he pursues. It’s the only way. He failed once.

He will catch her this time and the next for as many times as it takes.

Again.

And again.

Until the sun rises and he is alone with the glowing embers of the fire’s remains.

It’s a battle fought by day and night. Each step brings him closer to the distant tower. Each step brings him closer to her.


End file.
